


薛定谔的猫

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 九条鹰匡死于一场飞行事故，姊鹭薰和十龙之介开始介入调查事故原因。同一时间，阔别多年的七濑陆出现在了九条宅的门口。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

九条天篇

天再一次看到那个红发的少年，是在六月底的一场葬礼上。

经过梅雨季连续多日的阴郁雨水，这天终于迎来了一个拨云见日的晴天。打捞工作已经进入尾声，东京湾附近的军机库里临时搭建起了工作棚，巡逻队把最后几块残片送往了调查组，脏污潮湿的废铁皮和机械零件混杂在一起，几乎看不出这架塞斯纳172原来的面貌，唯有尾翼上鲜红斑驳的“ZERO”还能表明它曾是日本赌场之父，九条鹰匡生前最钟爱的座驾。  
前来吊唁的人大多背景复杂，身份难辨。天能认出其他几张熟悉的面孔，地下拍卖场的合作伙伴，雇佣军团的中层干部，兵工厂的代理商。他们有些会走上前刻意讨好地来握一握天的手，但大多三三两两地聚集在庭院里冷眼旁观；组织里其他派系的两个高级头目称病告假，代替出席的居然还是未成年的女眷。充当临时保镖的乐当场就要发作，但天像是根本不在意。他甚至没有血统上的义务，只不过在这个错综利益缠结的线团里，他占据了位置微妙的一条，顺水推舟陷入明争暗斗里。这是注定的生存方式，哪怕既无动力也无兴趣，下一任领袖也将是九条天，无人敢对他轻易下手。  
仪式结束后紧接着是一个小型发布会。九条除了名义上的博彩娱乐场还经营着连锁餐饮和高档酒店，姑且算是公众人物，外界对他的离世自然也充满好奇和猜疑。负责此次空难调查的姊鹭薰拿来发言稿给家属过目；她是一个留着玫紫波浪卷的女人，看起来强势干练，也有必要时的妩媚。其实她大可不必如此周折，发布会原本就由日本运输安全委员会全权负责，这么做多半是考虑到他这个唯一的遇难者家属又尚未成年的心态。天感激她的细心，正好找个借口离开这个气氛吊诡的压抑场所。  
于是他就看到了陆。在离开人群喧哗奔走的正院大门不远处，红发少年安静地立在街角青石墙下，身后红花三角梅蔓延整面墙，在他的脸上落下一小片阴晴不定的影子，而另一半暴露在阳光里的部分则白得近乎透明。陆也注意到了对方的视线，抬起眉眼，目光越过纷杂熙攘的距离，不动声色与天对望。  
彼此对峙片刻。身边有人催促着天进里屋准备，他直接转身，眼角瞥过那个少年同样决绝离开的背影，那抹亮丽颜色倏忽闪现，又隐没在人群里。

九条宅邸的会客间已布置完毕。前后两个大门敞开，所有座椅用了表明接待最高等级的深烟灰背套，呈剧院式整齐分三列排布，主讲台则是代表九条家的纯黑布幔，垂落的一角绣上了寓意新主人的浅粉色字母。毫无疑问。  
媒体记者已经提前坐在里面。空难调查团队的代表姊鹭薰发言，开始简单阐述目前的研究进程。两边是日方此次的调查主管十龙之介，以及华盛顿派来以飞机制造国身份受邀协助的技术人员；一身黑色西装的天坐在最右边位置，心不在焉地听着台下记者天马行空的荒唐提问。  
当晚6点15分，九条鹰匡在宅邸用过晚餐后前往私人停机坪，按计划他应在7点之前启程前往私人岛屿参与商务谈判，但是同行的副手因堵车迟到了两个小时，最终飞机在9点07分起飞，随后便在黑夜的海面上失去消息。  
事故调查需要系统地分析机骸，根据受损程度逐步拼凑飞机坠落的情况，获得证据确凿的线索才能给出黑纸白字的最终报告，通常需要数月甚至更久的时间。如今发布会能公开的内容实际上是之前就掌握的讯息，侦查海底时已发现机头、机尾和两片机翼的四角位置靠得很近，最多只确认了飞机是撞击水面后才解体的。  
“……所以，基本排除机上安装炸弹的可能。”姊鹭薰整理了一下发言稿，扬起脸面对台下灯光频闪的镜头。她手中当然还有更多难以解释的数据，比如打捞上来的机身顶部远比地板受损严重，加上左右机翼遭受的手风琴挤压损害，能够解读出飞机最后是以可怕的倒转180度飞行右偏入水，完全不合常理。但这些显然不是大众想要听到的答案，或许他们本身就对事件真相并无兴趣，也对这架世界上最知名的通用飞机可能存在的安全隐患漠不关心。密谋炸弹，打斗痕迹，绑架撕票……只有阴谋论的蛛丝马迹才能激起他们嗜血的习性，如若没有与之匹配的线索，也要人云亦云地制造些波澜来。  
果不其然，眼见着关键人物准备离开，无数话筒前赴后继杀到台前，簇拥推搡间有胆大的记者高声喊出一句，“会不会有人为夺权上位而策划了这场谋杀！”  
现场气氛瞬间凝固数秒，接着比刚才更激烈地沸腾起来。见惯混乱场面的薰立即做了个无可奉告的手势，快走到出口的天却勾起唇角。这句话明显对准目标而来的，指使痕迹浅显得昭然若揭；八乙女乐命令自己冷静，忍住想要拍桌子的冲动，身边人慢慢转过身来。  
天始终微微笑着，简直是笑容可掬，那双瞳色极淡的眼睛眯成两弯新月。这个曾被九条夸赞为手下最优秀的赌场操盘手，在人前似乎总是一副温和亲切的模样。  
“我若杀生，不会用这么轻松的方式。”

***

“幼稚！”  
发布会结束，回到休息室时乐怒不可遏地朝天踹了一脚。对方正在埋头扯袖扣，只能略显狼狈地险险避开，还要保持风度嘴硬回敬，“憋气到把笔捏碎都没发现的家伙，不知道谁更幼稚。”  
乐低头，这才发现原本捏在掌心里的签字笔不知何时被自己拦腰掰断，所幸不是什么锋利的材质。他把笔扔进垃圾桶，听到天颇具玩味地轻笑，“他们本来不就想要些话题？与其流言杜撰，不如本人亲自提供。”十足可信，童叟无欺。  
乐揉着太阳穴，闻言忍不住从鼻子里冷哼出声。如今他姑且是保镖，却更像从小到大的亲人和朋友，也算一起经历生死，尽管受不了对方的生活理念，彼此至少知根知底。如此尖锐的挑衅不是天的风格。  
“因为见到了你弟弟？”乐一针见血，天果然乖乖闭嘴。他颇有些得意，继续不知死活地怂恿，“九条已经死了，不如为自己考虑一下。”  
“考虑给你收尸？”天总算又抓到反驳的机会，慢条斯理转动了下手腕，眉间的痕迹更深了，眼神里多了几分杀意，“……还是给我？”  
乐的眉毛拧了起来；他不喜欢天绕着圈的说话方式，看起来高深莫测，实际上不过是自我保护的虚张声势，“你太悲观了。”  
“结局都是一样。”天言简意赅，“继承人也许不止一个。”  
乐无话可说。在各自生存的环境里，扎根的黑色泥土覆盖着的是尸体的养分，佐以狡诈，辅以无情，唯有扭曲野蛮地壮大，成为食物链最高端的利己者。在此之前的所谓全身而退，回归普通人的妄想多半属于失败者的后路——失败者能有什么选择？给自己带来麻烦不算，还要扯上别人。  
天翻开之前送来的调查文档，老九条的照片附在材料第一页。他的脸常年泛出不健康的灰青色，与人对视的眼神总是会垂得略低，虽然看起来挂着似有似无的笑，放低的视线却会给那些敏感的人一种不怀好意的感觉。  
“恐怕不仅仅是媒体舆论，组织内部那些老头子还会再次施压。”乐站在身后点评，天不置可否；他们都在思考同样的问题。  
出事当天，九条参加的是关于新实验室计划的内部会议。他生性多疑，连保镖或驾驶员都不信任，永远会亲自驾驶那架塞斯纳。天猜测谈判内容多半与组织里的毒品生意有关，他年纪有限，还没有机会接触这棵摇钱树，但九条似乎却只想专心让他负责赌场的事务。坊间盛传九条四处招揽培养可靠的年轻人，这也是如今天备受争议的原因。  
休息室的门被不客气地推开，刚从发布会脱身的姊鹭薰踩着红色高跟鞋雷厉风行地闯进来，左手夹着三四个档案袋，右手不耐烦地调整拿着手机的姿势，满脸容忍回应听筒那头的声音，“……明白了，立刻照办。”  
“怎么回事？”乐有种不祥的预感。  
面对眼前的两人薰叹了口气，面色逐渐缓和，“上级的指示，要求进行二次尸检。”她甩了甩长发，讥讽地模仿方才总部传达下来的命令，“‘尽快完成工作，好让大众和媒体了解实际的情况。’”这些日子相处下来，彼此都留有不错印象，虽然立场不同，但总算还是能互相开个玩笑的谈话对象  
乐露出一语成谶的表情，天不出声地冷笑了一下，连眉毛都懒得动。  
运输安全委员会是直接受命于政府的独立机关，专责于航空、海事、铁道等运输事故的调查，但此次显然受人牵制往刑事案件的方向带，难怪姊鹭薰要面露不爽。  
“这也是没办法的事。”紧随其后的是同样参与发布会的另一名调查员，十龙之介。他年纪尚轻已是团队里的中阶调查员，英俊野性的面容似乎为摆脱记者围困带来不少麻烦，“之后的事……还得麻烦天君了。”他迟疑着向沙发上的人报以歉意的笑。这是个骨子里的正人君子，毕竟挖别人家父母快下葬的棺材不是件容易开口的事。  
天明白他意图所指，默认地点了下头；身边的乐却一语道破，“参加完葬礼才提出重新尸检，趁着火化前最后一刻掘祖坟，那些老家伙是存心看九条家难堪。”  
天觉得有点好笑，乐平时对所处的环境深恶痛绝，如今腹背受敌时却表现出惊人的阵营纪律感。他调整了下坐姿，微微抬高视线，“无妨，想要抓住已经死去的人，不值一提。”  
薰大抵听说了些内部的争斗，面色如常；龙却对明显流露出的敌意略感惊讶，想了想谨慎地开口道，“其实，我们已经基本确定是飞机的仪表读数出了问题，目前还在寻找故障的成因。”他从厚厚资料里抽出一份飞行线路图和几张仪表盘残骸的照片递了过去。  
小型机无需装置记录仪，这份路线图是收集了海岸雷达站的多重数据所建立的。天看着手里的书面报告，诡异波折的曲线显示飞机在最后几分钟里先是陡然下降，然后右转，再次爬升，水平飞行一分钟，接着又两度左转，最后高速俯冲入海。  
“活像是在特技飞行。”乐素来与老九条不合，口气里甚至带点幸灾乐祸。  
天冲他翻翻白眼，打开附在后面三张照片。尽管遭到海水的浸染和冲击力的破坏，还是能一眼看出空速表指针停留在可怜的20节，而中间的水平仪翻转超过垂直90度，最右的高度表干脆停留在0的数值。天简直都能听见驾驶舱里此起彼伏的各种警告啸叫了。  
“看起来没问题？”乐伸手接过照片，不明所以，“可能是撞击时的数据，也有可能在海水里泡坏了，并不能说明是仪表盘故障。”  
“这条曲线不对。”天敏锐地指出图表里另一条读数，它看起来走势平缓，完全没有要与特技路线重叠的意思，“这也是‘ZERO’的航线？”  
龙点点头，“但这个不是海岸站监测到的，而是周边临时机场塔台收到的飞机高度。”  
“二次雷达。”乐立刻就明白了问题所在。与军用的非主动系统不同，这是一种只能被动接收资讯，无法自主探测的应答式雷达。换句话说，当时飞机计算机显示的数据不知为何与真实监测到的数值完全相悖了，驾驶员或许都没有意识到。  
“技术团队已经在排查可能有问题的组件。目前还不清楚有多少哪些程序受到了影响，但高度和空速这两个最重要的读数肯定被波及了。”龙收回照片，看到天仍对着线路图若有所思，不由笑了笑，“没想到天君对飞航操作也很熟悉。”  
乐冷不丁地抬起头，眼神间的锐利有点收不住。龙露出困惑而无辜的笑，看上去完全像是一个好脾气的前辈。  
“九条本人的要求而已，毕竟他就是个坚持把操纵杆捏在自己手里的顽固派。”天淡淡转过视线，漫不经心把话题抛了回去，“现在我的水平有限，还在准备仪表飞行的考核。”  
“天君的话应该没问题吧，看起来对仪器原理也非常清楚。”龙维持笑容，一腔真诚地夸赞少年不合常理的知识储备。  
“天的飞行教练就是九条的副手。”乐再次没忍住，天不满地斜了一眼，“他最欣赏天的才能，如果这次不是倒霉陪了葬，绝对不会放任那些老东西来对九条家——对天指手画脚。”  
“也就是说飞机上有两个精通驾驶的人，却仍然出了意外？”姊鹭薰迅速捕捉到了一个信息，随手记录在笔记本里。她把之前发布会回收上来的材料袋全部推给龙，“去见机修师，我们需要那架飞机所有的维修记录。同时联络海上巡逻队，看看海底泥沙里能不能再过滤出一些有用的东西。”她干脆利落地下达了一堆指令，龙立即埋头专注起眼前的事务来，“可是，还有尸检……”  
“那些交给跟死人打交道的家伙就行，我们的本职是找出真正的肇因。”薰从乐的手里接过一张纸片，顿时眼睛一亮。上面正是九条家私人机修师的地址和联络方式。自从意外发生后，此人已经好些天没敢来机库上班，天无需对方开口也猜到了对方的要求，直接让乐调出后台的人员资料。  
薰朝着两人眨了下眼睛，比了个手势便带着龙离开了休息室。等到听不见高跟鞋的声音，乐才打破沉默。  
“他怀疑你。”  
天笑了下，并不反驳，“既得利益者的确是我。”  
他不反感那些显而易见的怀疑，在真相未被查明之前保持审视的态度才是公正的体现。  
“他们要是知道老九条最后一面见的是你，恐怕问的还不止这些。”  
“你也怀疑我？”  
“有时候我怀疑我自己。”

***

天从临时实验棚回来。今天巡查队又打捞起了一批零碎的残片；说是零件，不如说是和海洋垃圾、淤泥混合在一起的破铜烂铁，最大的金属铁片也只有巴掌大小，调查组那边本来就没有任何进展，薰忙得焦头烂额，只能来找天借调人手，好帮忙做些筛查分拣的工作。  
他不是第一次去调查组的工作棚，那里原本就是属于九条家的废弃仓库。如今地面的防水布上摆放着被无数铁皮拼接起的还原机体，最大的残片只是一块起落架。工作人员围着满桌破烂零件表情严肃，数台电脑正在高速运作计算，工作台上堆满各式仪器和简图演算的草稿；他们已经把仪表盘拆解检验过了，却没发现硬件有任何问题，只能退回起点，从引擎故障或钢缆断裂的方向推测着手。  
天望着那架曾无比熟稔又万分陌生的机骸，只能长久而沉默地伫立在原地，然后蹲下去轻轻抚摸那些没有温度的铁片。他甚至不用写着机鼻、副翼的黄色标记牌就能知道眼前的金属属于哪一部分。然后薰看到他，走过来给了他一个拥抱。  
返程时天让司机先回去了，自己则沿着海岸边的堤坝慢慢往回走。晴日阳光的大海看起来温柔浩瀚，浪涌翻覆下蕴藏无数神秘，风卷起凉意，有白色的飞鸟盘旋在海面。他想起多年前刚被九条领回来的时候，生平第一次见到书本里小美人鱼和浦岛太郎居住的大海，兴奋之余首先想到的是给陆写信，他用了九条买给自己的新画笔，靛蓝海蓝层层叠叠涂满了一整页；也是过了很久以后才明白，那些信从来没有也绝无可能被寄出去。  
天停住脚步。  
他发现有人在跟踪自己。这个人或许从离开实验棚就一路盯梢，甚至都不打算隐藏自己的脚步和喘气声，让人没办法刻意忽略。  
方才还在脑海里挥之不去的名字直接变了现。天只好叹了口气，颇有些无奈地转过身，“陆。”  
身后的红发少年活似恶作剧被现场抓了包，点到名字一惊一乍，“被发现啦。”脸上却还是笑嘻嘻的，丝毫不觉得自己拙劣的尾随技巧有什么问题。他小跑上前几步，突然又警惕地飞快环顾左右，“那位银发大哥不在吧？他警告我不许我接近你十米范围内！”  
看来乐的缺席才是他不怕暴露的原因。但是天并不为此次的会面感到庆幸，“陆，没用的。”  
“可是，九条已经死了。”陆想要奔跑过来的脚步放慢了，嘴角不甘心地垂下去。  
天摇了摇头，表情严肃起来，“那天晚上，你为什么会在机修库？”  
他想起意外发生的当天下午，由于副手的迟到导致飞机一直无法按时起飞，自己带着厨房准备的点心去地面机修库找九条，却在那里看到预料之外的人。虽然他给过陆能够自由出入九条宅邸的许可，但对方却很少会真正踏足此处，倒是多数时间都在赌场缠着乐要见人。  
被质问的少年仍然一脸天真，他微微扬起下巴，视线都跟着虚无缥缈起来，仿若真的沉浸在某种回忆中，“天哥想问什么？”陆抓了抓头，被海风吹乱的头发更加凌乱了，“走了好久的路，我饿了。”  
话题被显而易见地转移了，但天似乎对答案不感兴趣。他们平时能见面的机会不多，谈话内容还多半是关于回家问题的反复拉扯。更何况，他已经在实验棚里证实了自己糟糕的假设，也许今后把陆留在视线所能及的做法也不再安全了。  
始终插在衣袋里的右手握紧成拳，掌心不知道是被指尖还是别的什么东西戳得发烫。天凝视片刻，把背影留给对方，“……回去吧，应该备了些你喜欢的甜品。”  
“那我还要喝天哥冲的咖啡。”小碎步很快就跟了上来。  
“只能喝牛奶。”

回到九条宅邸的时候，十龙之介已经等了很久了。  
八乙女乐在会客室里与其交谈甚欢，时不时还蹦出一两句刚学会的冲绳话，然后同时忍不住大笑起来，似乎完全不记得上回见面时的嫌隙。等到看见天站在门口的表情时乐才招呼起来，“天，回来啦？……怎么还有这个小鬼！”  
陆见对方作势起身连忙躲在天的背后，小心探出半个脑袋，刚想得意洋洋地扮出鬼脸就被天揪出来，按在了离开乐最远的一处单人沙发上。  
“这是在赌场帮忙做事的孩子。”天简明扼要地介绍了一下，没有作更多的解释。他走到房间角落处的储物柜，取出迷你冰箱里的牛奶盒，按下咖啡机的开关，转过头瞥见茶几上只有一瓶剩不到一半的矿泉水，看来已从冷藏箱里拿出了好一阵子，瓶壁的冷凝水淌了小半张桌，“你的待客礼仪真是令我惊讶，八乙女二代。”蒸汽棒发出刺耳的啸叫，把乐的反驳争辩都盖了过去。  
“不用麻烦，是我自己说白水就行的。”龙满脸无奈，像一个想要阻止兄弟间拌嘴打闹的大哥；他明明记得上回见到两人时乐对天有着无条件的信任和偏袒。刚巧门口传来敲门声，乐放弃和天继续理论，打开门见是厨房来送下午茶点，还没推进屋就听到身后小红毛的欢呼，掀开餐盖，果然是新鲜出炉的奶酪苹果塔，上面还洒满了让乐起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的肉桂粉。  
天走过来把一杯热牛奶放到茶几上，接着是两杯黑咖啡，最后是自己的红茶，显然没有想让陆回避的意思。龙一时不知该如何开口，下意识拿起咖啡杯抿了一口，醇黑浓香的液体里意外被调入了甜味，散发出独特的花果香气。不愧是大户人家。龙放下杯子，目光又落在对面沙发上的少年身上。  
“蜂蜜牛奶！”陆却像是浑然不觉，捧着马克杯猛灌一口后发出小小的惊呼声，满溢的幸福感不言而喻，“天哥，你们家的蜂蜜都好好喝！”  
“陆喜欢的话等会带些回去。”  
毫无疑问，这两人有着更甚于天与乐的亲密，绝无可能是仅在赌场共事的人。龙知道像九条这样的家庭会有太多秘密，但刨根问底又不符合他的性格，何况他有任务在身，可不是闲来无事来找人开茶话会聊天室。  
龙正襟危坐，决定开门见山说明来意，“其实今天来找天君，是因为……拿到了这个。”他隐晦地举起手中的尸检报告，注意到乐和陆的眼睛同时抬了起来。  
方才还热闹异常的会客室顿时陷入短暂的寂静。天却像是没听到，置若罔闻地低头轻轻搅拌着红茶，金属勺不时撞击在白瓷杯上发出脆耳的轻响。  
龙自顾自笑了声，知道自己的话已经引起了所有人的兴趣，“一般来说，空难事故的尸体都损毁得很严重，大部分不是被冲击力扯得支离破碎，就是被大火烧得面目全非，所以我们多数尸检是为了帮助家属认领遗体，除了极端情况下会检测飞行员是否有喝酒或吸毒，很少用作刑事调查。”他一改方才温吞的态度，冷静地阐述道，“而这次二次尸检则是重新做了全面的病理解剖，报告指出死者表面多处皮疹，唇舌起泡，喉头粘膜水肿……法医认定，这是典型的过敏迹象。”  
陆坐直身体张了张口，游移不定的询问目光转到了天的方向。天已经停止手中的动作，把茶杯和小勺放回了茶几上，耐心等待着对方的下一句结论。  
“我们查阅了九条鹰匡的病历，发现他的确有一个过敏史——白桦花粉过敏。”  
“你是说九条打着喷嚏把飞机开进海里了？”乐几乎被对方一本正经的语气逗笑了。花粉过敏本身只会在换季变得特别难熬，九条本人也经常在春天选择去诺斯美亚小住一段时间。  
龙翘了翘嘴角，并不急于反驳，“我们原本也这么想。毕竟从他的胃里残留中，的确只发现了未消化完全的羊肉、卷心菜、鱼肉、奶酪……和当天晚餐的菜单基本吻合，除了甜品。”  
“你说了‘原本’，所以现在该说‘但是’了么。”乐嗤了一声。  
龙直白而缓慢地点了下头，“因为直到刚才我才记起，桦树花粉过敏的人有超过七成还对一种水果过敏。”他的表情微妙变得冷硬起来，目光移向桌上的肉桂苹果塔，然后猛地锐利低刺向了另一边始终沉默不语的天，“苹果。”  
乐脸色陡变，几乎就要拍桌而起。陆捧着牛奶杯一脸茫然，视线慌张地在两人之间来回移动。但是龙已经走到天的面前，声音里没有方才半分的温和，“九条天，厨房的人曾经说过当天你带着苹果塔去机修库找九条鹰匡，并且，你也是当天最后一个见过他的人。”

“呵。”  
天用一种放松的姿态靠向沙发靠垫，昂起头，与这个高大的男人目光相接，“我不是说过了么，不会选用轻松的方式来杀死他。”


	2. Chapter 2

七濑陆篇

童年对于七濑陆而言，是一片白色而荒芜的沙漠。  
每年睁开眼睛，目光所能触及的只有灰白剥落的天花板，洗到褪色发僵的条纹床单，空气里永远漂浮着粉尘般的消毒水气味，金属推车在地面压出刺耳的摩擦声，半夜的病房里远远传来了哀切痛苦的呻吟，像某种死期将至的孱弱的兽。  
福利院只能提供最低限额的医疗条件，至于父母则从未出现过在他的生命里。包围着他的世界甚至不能被称之为冰冷，只有麻木粗粝的无机物感，存在都是多余。而唯一的色彩就是来自双胞胎的兄弟，同样年纪的被称为哥哥的天。  
天想要给他最好的治疗和最温暖的住所，直到从医院逃出来时他都在思考医药费的事。可对于成年人来说都是天文数字的账单，一个十岁出头的孩子能做的事实在太局限了。  
在陆模糊的记忆里，从那时起他俩便开始频繁奔波于各种边界的街道与地下室。中立区是声名狼藉的法外之地，充斥着投机者、欺诈师、职业惯偷、绝症患者、富翁的情人或隐藏身份的记者，地下钱庄、黑市竞技等娱乐场所盛行。也许最初那个神志不清的醉鬼只是在可怜他们，又或许想利用年幼的孩子来掩护自己出千，总之，他们就这样被带进了那家叫“Zero”的地下赌场。  
醉鬼很快输得一文不名，销声匿迹，但他们却从此成为赌场的常客。天在这种三教九流的环境里迅速成长起来，并在摸爬滚打中展现出了非凡的才能。陆跟随在哥哥身后，经常看到桌上代表联币的筹码堆得有半人高，听见客人或侍者不知褒贬的评价，说那个孩子对特定的数字图形过目不忘，只靠听觉就能推算出钢珠重力和轮盘转速。然而当他看到赌桌对面的人眼里浮现起秃鹫般猎奇又兴奋的精光，陆就知道那些成百上千的筹码下一秒统统都会消失；成年人当然是不会介意这些乐子，就像不吝于给有趣可爱的小动物一些额外而无用的奖赏。  
但是他们需要钱，不仅仅是基本生活的物资补给；天不止一次说他要凑齐那些长长账单上的数字，然后带陆去看万物潮汐的海洋，或是热烈奔放的花田。那些堆叠到面前的筹码是通往未来的唯一道路，迷人、刺激、充满了诱惑和希望，是天幼小眼睛里的全部世界。  
然后有一天，那家赌场的主人突然出现在他们的面前：九条鹰匡。  
陆想九条已经在背后观察很久了，只不过和那些饶有兴致的围观者不同，他的目的不仅仅只是寻欢作乐。他需要能够达成任务的潜力者，同时又得是忠心耿耿的安全牌；从那时候开始，九条的要求就没有变过。  
可那时的陆太小了，他只是本能地抗拒着那个男人，却无法表达出更具体的讯息。他再次因为严重发作被送进医院，但这一回陆醒来时发现房间里少了共处一室的多人病床，四周贴满了彩色的动物墙绘，屋内采光明亮，暖气和电力从不断供，窗台还养着盆长势喜人的绿色植物，甚至拥有了自己的呼吸机。没有人来告诉他发生了什么，他赖以生存的颜色消失了。七濑天消失了。

***

“我要看你们所有的调查文件。”  
姊鹭薰从散满文件的工作桌上抬起头来，看见面前银发男子居高临下的冰冷眼神，“八乙女乐。怎么，天没有告诉你么？”她摘下眼镜，公式化的语气已经带有生硬的警示意味，“就算这个临时实验棚是九条名下的产业，但在运输安全委员会使用阶段，闲杂人士无权随意出入。”  
“你们不是警察，也没有资格来调查或传讯所谓的谋杀案吧。”乐语带讥讽，毫不客气地回敬，“更何况，你们对天的指控根本是断章取义的判断。”他把一支录音笔拍在桌上。  
龙说天曾带着会诱发过敏的苹果挞去找九条鹰匡，但女佣的说辞却是天打包了一份鲜奶卷以及自煮的咖啡，苹果挞只不过是她自作主张送去给喜欢甜食的少当家；据称是最近有果园的亲戚趁着丰收季送来了两箱鲜果，积压得有点过多了。  
“九条那个老狐狸连副手都不信任，难道会主动挑选引起过敏的食物？”乐关闭了录音笔的播放，“就算是误食，也没有足够证据表示和天有直接关系。”  
“没错，天哥才不会干这种事！”  
薰这才注意到乐的身后还有一个红色毛线脑袋蠢蠢欲动，想必这就是龙之前提到的孩子了。  
“七濑陆，九条天的双胞胎弟弟。”她不急于回复乐的指责，而是意味深长地朝陆看了一眼，“事发的当天下午，你和九条天曾先后出现在九条家的机修库，不是吗？如果当初能够坦诚地配合一点，那么我们的工作也好轻松些，也不至于弄到这副不可收拾的地步。”  
“陆的身份跟这件事有关系吗？”乐直接伸手将陆拦在身后，及时截住那个情绪激动的孩子的话头，“你们该调查的是那架飞机怎么从天上掉下来，而不是绑架别人的身世捕风捉影来转移重点，否则只会显示国家运输安全会的无能而已。”  
“不可控的人为因素也是事故调查的工作之一。”薰并不理会乐的挑衅，打开随身的笔记本，“为了兄弟的医药费而进入九条家做养子，而当弟弟出现一个月后养父就意外去世，尸体还有过敏迹象，不觉得太巧了吗？”显然已把两人的过往排摸得一清二楚。  
“我对那个人是死是活才没有兴趣！”陆的脸因为生气而憋得通红。  
“是吗？赌场的人说你曾经数次扬言如果九条鹰匡死了的话，你就可以名正言顺带走九条天了。”  
“还不是因为天哥老是说九条家这样那样——”  
“真是拙劣的诱导。”乐直接打断，他抓起陆的衣领再次把愤怒的小太阳扔到身后，“一旦天的证据站不住脚，就转而编辑其他人的动机。逻辑自洽，是不是？”  
“乐认为我在写小说吗？”  
“毕竟有多少人不希望看到九条鹰匡倒霉的呢。”乐轻蔑地冷笑，言辞里毫不掩饰对原主人的厌恶，“证据，调查官。”  
薰谨慎地盯了男人一会儿，缓缓开口，“目前我们对人际关系层面的调查还并不深入。”  
“好，那么我们就回到团队的调查重点上来。”乐的身子稍向后仰，眼睛眯了起来，“之前所说的空速和高度读错，有合理的解释了吗？”  
薰的脸色一变。她张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么。  
从雷达上看，仪表在飞行过程中毫无疑问提供了错误的数值，驾驶员极有可能因此受到误导而最终失去控制；但是残片里的线路芯片却检测不出故障，技术部门找不到成因，调查进程也因此停滞；这也是为何龙在看到验尸报告后就去找九条天冲动对峙的原因，整个事件中不符合常理的因素太多了。  
薰沉默良久，终于把一个厚厚的牛皮纸信封放到桌上。陆立即七手八脚地打开，发现是一沓类似在仓库拍摄的照片。  
“之前的确是我的调查员鲁莽了。”她吐出一口气，看起来有点疲惫，“这是我们去找机修师时在机库里拍的取证照片。九条鹰匡死了后，那个男人就没再来上过班。根据本人宣称，在事故发生后他就锁了门跑回老家了，所以里面一直保持着当天飞机被推出时的状态。”  
“机库门口有监控镜头，不过你们大概已经查过了吧。”乐随手拿起信封，翻到后面几张拍有维修记录单的照片。陆这才抬起头，记起几分钟前薰提到他曾出入机库的事。  
薰没有反驳，只用力按了按太阳穴，“起飞前机修师清洁了整架飞机，据称是九条鹰匡本人的要求。没有更换过零部件，所有维护都符合流程要求，而且这架塞斯纳172的飞行时间不足800小时，远不到磨损的程度。”  
“老九条把它视为亲儿子，恐怕连天都没有摸过几次操纵杆吧。”乐冷哼一声，把看过的照片扔回桌上。陆在旁边插不上话，抽出其中一张仔细琢磨，几乎要贴到自己的眼睛上。  
“这是什么？”乐眼尖，瞟了一眼直接从少年手里抢了过来。这是一张工作台的照片，上面散乱着研磨剂、零件目录、天气预报等杂物，看起来是个不怎么注意整洁的地勤台面。  
“你说这个？”薰不动声色顺着男人的视线，目光落在照片里一卷埋在螺丝钉的银色胶带上，“静压孔保护条。”  
飞机清洁时给外部静压孔贴上胶带是例行的程序，乐并不觉得意外。毕竟那是提供飞行高度、升降速度等仪表信息的重要装置，保护条也是为了防止化学清洁剂的渗入。  
男人微微眯起眼睛。静压孔，金属胶带，速度高度不匹配，几个关键字在脑海里重新排列组合，形成了一个新的推测，“……如果清洁后忘记撕下的话……”  
“秘鲁航空事故。”身边的薰迅速解读出了他的想法，提到了一起历史上的类似空难，“测压孔一旦被遮住，飞机上升时就不会测到大气压值变化，仪表失真失效，电脑也只能向雷达传送不切实际的讯息。”  
听起来完全符合事故发生时的状态。乐若有所思地点了点头，“没错，毕竟速度和高度同时故障的情形太罕见了。”  
“事实上，最初我们在看到航线图时就有关于空速管结冰，或是全压孔堵塞的猜想。”薰抱着手肘表示赞同地颔首，“不过第一批送过来的残片里这部分机骸不够完整，我们只能先抛弃固有思维，按照惯例拆了仪表盘，然后让巡逻队又去打捞了一次。”  
乐记起前阵子薰向天来借调人手，帮忙滤洗泥沙拼凑残骸的事，连天本人都亲自跑了趟实验棚，“所以呢，有什么收获？”  
薰投降般举高双手，“结论很明显不是么？残片刚被挑出来后就被归集到那边了，用肉眼都能看出来并没有什么胶带。”作为保护条的航空胶带可以抵御80节的速度，被吹走或海水浸泡掉落的可能性极低。她的目光投向不远处堆放在蓝色防水布上的机骸，看到陆正围在机鼻的位置好奇地东张西望，“而且，备用静压还是关闭的状态，就算外部孔真的被阻塞，只要打开备用开关也不至于坠毁。”  
结果还是Dead End。乐在心里低声咒骂一句，把照片重新装回了信封里，“那我猜从机修师那里也没得到有价值的线索了。”  
“那个男人和我们想得差不多，他一注意到我们在查金属胶带，就指天发誓说自己在做完清洁后就撕掉了。”薰扔掉手中的笔，仰头靠向身后的椅背，停顿了一会又继续说道，“可诡异的是，我们也没有在垃圾桶找到那段胶带。”  
原来如此，明明走进了死胡同，却只有满墙似是而非的大窟窿。乐忍不住讥讽，“难怪你们现在死命抓着过敏源来当追查重点了。”  
“我们不会对外发布没有充分证据的推断。”薰没有搭理对方的阴阳怪气，只是躺在椅子上有气无力地辩解，“况且，监视九条天也不是我们指示的。”  
乐不置可否耸了下肩膀，这次倒难得没有说风凉话，转过身去找那个红头发的少年；他当然知道多半是组织内部搞得鬼，也许天自己也早就猜到，但这都不重要。就像陆刚才所说的那样，他们都对那个人的死活没有兴趣，目的也只有天本身的嫌疑而已。  
蹲在残骸附近的陆也有点意兴阑珊，他对机体的新鲜劲已经过了，甚至还要伸手触碰那堆废旧金属，被乐发现直接拽着回到原来的地方；薰已经从椅子里站起身，左手正在接听一个电话，右手拉开抽屉把照片扔了进去，上锁的同时抓起椅背后的西装外套。  
“又要开新闻发布会了。”挂线的同时她爆出一句粗口，冲乐翻了个心领神会的白眼，然后打起精神去招呼其他的组员。调查没有进展，各方对这件事的关注热度却有增无减，乐都有点同情她的工作了；外界传说有媒体要出三百万购买飞机残骸的照片，无外乎所有材料都得被正儿八经地锁紧保险柜了。  
“对了，说到不合常理的地方……”离开前薰突然又想到什么转过身，眼神瞟过正走向大门的乐，“九条的飞机在起飞十二分钟后就坠毁了，期间却没有尝试求助地面返航。我没记错的话，塔台的运营是你在负责的吧？”

***

从海边回宅邸的路鸡飞狗跳。  
走在前面的乐停下脚步，转过身时脸色不太好看。陆下意识就往后蹦，像是遇到大灰狼的小白兔连退三步，却又在跟踪的边缘反复试探。  
“真是麻烦死了。”乐皱紧眉头。他已经明确表示不会带陆回九条的宅邸，但似乎完全没有奏效。好像从最初开始，这个孩子就是这样倔强又冒失地闯进来，“那时候也是……还穿着那种衣服。”他回想起当初在赌场与天商量着新的扩张计划时，突然就被一个身穿兔女郎比基尼的少年撞翻在地——这种地方多得是为了迎合顾客口味的漂亮孩子，但大多礼貌会说话又很有分寸，对赌场真正意义上的少当家更是避之不及。不像这一个，横冲直撞泼了老板满身的气泡酒不说，还死命抱住对方吱哇乱叫，眼泪鼻涕蹭了一脖子。  
“难怪天感动得都要哭了。”  
“没办法，那是你们的招聘要求啊！”陆不由鼓起嘴，看到对方掩饰表情背过身时又赶紧小跑跟上，“总之，我也要跟你回去！”  
“明明他都叫你离远一点。”乐叹口气，语调已经软化很多。这一个月来，他断断续续从陆那里听说了两人小时候的故事，大抵是病愈后又找到了寄养的家庭，如今铁了心要带天一起离开。天从未作出任何回应，不反驳不解释，私下却安排给那个孩子更妥帖的工作，未必关系密切但始终留在视线范围之内。  
他不让陆接近是有理由的。尽管薰坚称没有向外公布验尸报告，但天依旧被组织内部严密监控起来了，大小事务指名道姓要求参与，却连保镖都不允许偕同前往。哪怕是留在九条本家，如今也多了不少其他分部派来驻扎的人马，周围是与日俱增的陌生面孔。或许乐可以雇佣信用良好的专业佣兵团队，为自己和天的立场增加一份虚拟同盟，可信用度能代替信任吗？或许天与陆之间对彼此的强烈执念能用血缘之类的理由来解释，但对于保镖的乐来说，他很难被这种虚无缥缈的浪漫借口所说服。  
“天是不可能离开九条家的。”乐背过身轻声吐出一口气。他自恃不是个爱说教的人，目前形势尚且不明，他面对身后一脸天真的少年不得不有更多考量，“到头来，你只会成为没有必要的把柄。”  
身后脚步碾压碎石的沙沙声顿时停了下来，一时只有风声和海鸟的细微鸣叫，还有从未停歇的翻涌的浪涛。或许这种说法有点残忍，但这就是这一边世界的规则，那里没有善恶、没有黑白、没有任何必须遵循的道德，人与人之间的链条是秘密、武器和交易，独立支撑起整个庞大体系的运转。不管是否出于自愿，天也早已占据了其中至关重要的一环，乐自知能力有限，亦不愿看到那个人冒险。  
“八乙女前辈为什么觉得我一定会带天哥离开呢。”鼓噪的海浪声中陆意外地笑出了声，沉浸在自己世界里的乐以为听错了，“说不定我也像你一样，有意想不到的作用呢。”  
乐陡然转过头去，那个孩子依旧站在原地，脸上表情一如当初无辜，眼睛在烈日下也亮得惊人，甚至有种灼烧的热度。  
他张了张嘴，脑海里各种细节碎片来回奔走，抓住其中一个仔细思量，但又不敢相信，“今天你不在宅子里等天回来，偏要跟我去跑一趟调查现场，是为了什么？”乐想起陆绕着飞机东张西望的模样，然后眼神就固定在残片的某个点上，“……还是在确认什么东西？”  
出于工作的惯性，乐对这个才出现一个月的所谓弟弟依旧缺乏默契，陆当然也能感知到对方有所防备，并如数奉还；平日在赌场或宅邸相遇时，那孩子也只是在见缝插针地粘着天，与自己的对话多半也是在追问天的行程。除此之外，他俩的立场及利益毫无相干，根本不适合推心置腹，甚至不能被称为同盟。  
“八乙女前辈是在怀疑我在现场留下过线索吗？”被质问的少年有片刻停顿，瞪大的圆眼睛里带了点水汽，看起来比起同年龄的孩子还要年幼些，“比如……一段胶带？”  
他说得如此直白，乐忍不住神经紧绷起来。印象里陆从来不曾表现出任何的攻击性，现在也仍旧像一只被保护过度的长毛兔子，可爱乖巧。乐不相信那群死板的调查员会放过对兔子的调查，但从逻辑上来说，九条天或是自己本身的嫌疑始终更大。  
回过神来的时候陆已经走到面前，海风把他的鬓发都往后吹散了，从某些角度来看他和天有极其相似的眉眼，而现在甚至连表情都如出一辙了，“刚才调查员姐姐说的话，我不会跟天哥说的。”  
听起来活像捏拿着不可告人的阴谋似的。乐嗤了一声，看着少年蹦蹦跳跳走远的背影，想起方才薰注视自己的眼神。事发当晚，地面的确没有收到出事飞机的任何呼救，因为打捞上来的无线电清晰显示着，最后一次拨出的频率与塔台信号错了一位数。这串数字同样被发现抄录在飞行操作手册上，字迹被海水泡得模糊，已经不符合做笔迹鉴定的资格，但毋庸置疑它从一开始就是错误的。  
也许九条鹰匡在飞行时发现了仪表数据出错，同时又因为过敏反应影响了正常判断，在最后关头尝试联络机场求助返航，但再次阴差阳错地输错了频道的号码，永远失去了回到地面的机会。  
乐下意识踢了一脚沙子，陆在前面等得有些不耐烦，远远地冲他挥动起双臂催促着，似乎完全不记得自己才是被撵出去的那一个。乐不由如释重负地笑了下，他也说不清这短短几秒滋生的信任究竟来自何方；也许这种信任是一种基于秘密共享，他们互相参与对方的秘密行动，互惠互利，互不干涉秘密的内容。这样想的话，他可以稍稍安心一点。

****

回到宅邸的时候刚好下起阵雨，幸亏跑得及时，陆只被淋湿了头顶一小片。但乐还是遭到了钢铁弟控的严重抗议和无情迁怒，只能骂骂咧咧地去泡茶。天刚从京都会议里脱身，难得能在屋子里休息三两天，之后的一个月则需奔赴西西里岛和雅典，以新任当家的身份重新接手之前的实验室计划，总算也被允许携带一两名保镖或随行人员。  
九条鹰匡在世的时候，极少有场合需要本人直接出席。如今组织身不由己地改变了原有的格局，各个势力间相互打探拉拢，大有重构架式；天已经在心里拟定了初步名单，纵使不想把陆牵扯进来，但现在来看，或许留在身边才是更加稳妥的做法。  
陆当然不会考虑那么多。他听说天要出远门有些不高兴，但随即得知能在这里留宿又笑出来，眼睛一眨又变得明亮活泼，情绪变化比地球自转还快。乐端着热牛奶和咖啡回来的时候，发现陆正盘坐在软垫上摆弄一盘黑白棋子，脑袋垂得更低些，让身后的天更方便地替他细心擦干头发；天察觉到有人进屋，随口又指使他再去拿件外套给陆披上。  
乐难得没接口，只与门口的管家简单交代了几句。他不止一次嘲笑过天把弟弟当成亲儿子养，宠溺的方式近乎没有底线，并信誓旦旦地断言将来肯定不是负责任的家长。这个时候，乐就会特别怀念起那些在黑街暗巷的日子里背对着自己的九条天，精于算计，编排陷阱，对每一个妄图接近的敌人都会不动声色露出生寒的牙。他应该刻薄而狰狞，猖狂又无理，而不会像现在这样，心甘情愿跪在弟弟身后拿着毛巾和梳子，普通干净到让人有种违和感和负罪感。  
想到这里，乐就平白多了些愤懑，他把杯子不客气地搁在茶几上，故意大声嚷嚷：“找不到糖包，凑合喝吧。”  
小红毛专心用黑子和白子在棋盘上拼出一个翻滚的熊猫，甚觉满意，心猿意马地接过乐递来的牛奶，喝了一口就立即鼓起脸。乐观察着他千变万化的表情，觉得有点好玩。  
“不要用糖。” 天也放下杯子，看到愁眉苦脸的陆也禁不住抿起嘴唇，伸手把那杯没有甜度的牛奶拿回来，“之前厨房送了一瓶果园自酿的蜂蜜，用来调咖啡有很特别的香气，剩下的那些都让陆带走了。”  
乐记起上回在宅子里喝到天做的咖啡还是十龙之介来拜访的时候。尽管老九条曾对养子的手艺赞不绝口，一度挑嘴到点名指姓只喝天冲煮的咖啡，但乐自身却对咖啡的好坏缺乏品鉴能力，必要时加糖都是为了盖住那股锅底烧干般的苦味，为此天没少嘲笑他是一个低级没品的暴发户。“有什么区别？反正都是甜，厨房的白砂糖也行吧。”  
天再次露出无药可救的眼神，陆却兴致勃勃一抬下巴，“天哥给的蜂蜜和外面不一样，有苹果的香气！”  
这回轮到乐做出受不了的表情，“瞧瞧这张嘴，你是把蜜都吃了吗？”他把天面前的马克杯又塞回陆的手里，作势严肃道：“不许持宠而娇！快把牛奶喝了，小孩子乖乖听话才能长高。”  
“我不要！”这些日子里陆早已充分摸清这座宅院的阶级地位，一个鸽子翻身避开那杯难以下咽的牛奶，接着又野驴打滚在乐手下扭成一团，连蹦带跳地踩翻棋盘躲到天的身后去了，看起来狼狈却机敏得过分；而天居然不动声色杵在那里，像只护短的母鸡时不时配合着侧过半边身子，教乐更加生气。  
正值混乱之际管家敲门入内，所有人都不约而同停下动作。他递给少当家一件折叠齐整的粉色毛衣外套，同时告知他们后厨已经在准备晚餐了。天点点头，顺手展开外套给陆细心披上，表情称得上温柔，“不想喝就别喝了，留点肚子吃饭。”  
乐直接起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他不再坚持，哼哼唧唧地去收拾散落满地的黑白棋，自觉把空间留给这对肉麻到底的双胞胎，然后去厨房查看今晚的菜单，临走还趁天不注意对陆做了个凶神恶煞的威胁手势。  
“冷吗？”天正在替陆整理着领口的丝带，注意到面前的人不自觉地抖出一条波浪线。这件外套的内衬处压着一排细密繁复的贝壳内纽，天平时自己最多只扣三两个，此时却为陆仔细扣紧了大半，看来是真的怕他感冒。陆连忙摇摇头，不由自主把手伸进口袋里，摸到一小片光滑而坚韧的东西。  
“天哥果然和以前一样呢。”陆突然开口道。  
“怎么？”天抬起眼，最后伸手压平了内扣边的褶皱。他俩从小便习惯互穿对方的衣服，熟悉彼此身上的体温和气味，即便是离开的那些年里，天仍会下意识避开那些会引起过敏的材质和布料。  
“只是更加确认了而已。”陆笑着打开双手，像小猫弓起背把自己用力埋进对方的怀抱里，凑过去把下巴搁在肩膀一侧，脸颊蹭过裸露的肌肤脖颈。天片刻僵在原地，听到他深深吸气的声音又松懈下来；他离开陆太久，都快忘记与人亲密接触的感觉。  
陆从小便是如此，他不像别的孩子喜欢装出一副小大人的深沉样，会激烈反抗保育老师的命令，热衷与自己的兄弟姐妹拌嘴。尽管双胞胎之间没有明显的长幼，但他毫不避讳地表现出对天深刻的依赖和眷恋，再加上天生病弱哮喘，更是粘人得几乎一步都离不了天；而天同时也被这种强烈的责任感所驱使着，在糟糕至极的世界里始终被人所需要所仰赖，让他活得仿佛心怀火种的坚定圣徒，足够为了身后的人一往无前。  
哪怕如今时过境迁，陆已不需要他的照拂，天的使命也远远没有结束。  
他抬手扳开陆的肩膀，想让彼此保持一点距离，但是陆强硬着不肯松手，像只无尾熊勉强拉出喘气的空隙后又迅速贴了回去。天只能作罢，举手投降，“都这么大了，还和从前一样爱撒娇。”  
“天哥也并不讨厌呀。”吹在耳下的呼吸戳得有点痒，胸腔里的低低回声是闷在内的。天感觉自己被搂得更紧了，他闻到陆毛茸茸的脑袋透出久违而安心的洗发水味道，让人生出许多温柔的怀念，像是阳光下晒得微融的水果糖，又甜又粘还带着热量。他迟疑了一会，反手勾到陆的蝴蝶骨，轻轻抚摸着他的后背。  
天突然想到陆这次回来，除了明确表示想带自己走，却从来未曾说过“别离开我”。他甚至什么诉求都没有提过。

“吃饭了，罗密欧。”  
他俩同时抬头，看到乐靠在门框边凉凉飘来一句。天收回手，但还是半圈住肩的保护姿势，拍拍陆的脑袋小声嘱咐他记得饭前洗手。陆一叠声地答应，光着脚啪嗒啪嗒跑远了，天向乐走过去，那个男人面无表情地伸出胳膊，给他看手臂上竖起的汗毛。  
“你还是趁早习惯起来。”天直接要去踹他，对方躲避迅速，可惜幅度过大，姿势颇为狼狈。天哼了声收回脚，表情带着点幸灾乐祸，“陆暂时是不会离开这里了。”  
“确定要留在身边？”乐靠在门板上吐了口气，虽是疑问句式但心底也早有了答案。没等天回答又支着另一条腿摇晃，不经意随口一问，“那天陆去机库找你什么事？我都不知道。”  
“还是让我跟他回去的事。”天耸了下肩，声色不动对答如流，看得出来类似问题已经不是第一次了，“九条让我去机修库查看飞机，我也不知道陆会在那儿等。”  
他想起那天看到陆蹲在那架塞斯纳的白色双翼下延展的阴影里，机修工已经完成最后一道检查工序，跑回去打印最新的雷达气象图。陆听见脚步声，转过头对他一咧嘴，“这个可真漂亮，天哥。”那段时间陆才来赌场没多久，隔三差五跑过来纠缠他，消息传到九条鹰匡的耳朵里，连带着乐也被旁敲侧击警告了几回，陆自然不待见这座阴森森的宅邸，就算偶尔来一次也会避开对方。  
“但你跟老家伙吵架了。”乐抱着双臂，表情更像是在看笑话。  
“说得像是你没跟他吵过似的。”天嗤了声，把目光投到庭院里一成不变的山石盆景，米白的细沙碎石在里面划出水波的纹路。他无法理解枯山水的含义，认为它们就像静止僵死的牢笼，“……什么时候得把这些换了才好。”  
乐不明所以地看着他。一小片橙红暮色斜斜落在地面，香柏枝头最初的那片叶子轻微摇晃了两下，天的额发也被风吹散了，但他似乎心情不错，歪着脑袋像在思考新的庭院布置。  
真是奇妙的感觉。他们一直生活在紧迫之中，每天都在看不见的地方搏命，每个人都心思沉重，老问题没解决，总部会议和事故真相都让人忧心忡忡，此刻却有片刻尘埃落定的安逸，生活逐渐生动起来，杂乱无章里出现一条轨迹。  
“那小子来了你倒是变得积极了不少。”乐听到隐约有流动的水声被关停，接着是小动物由远及近的跑动声，忍住笑摆摆手，朝餐厅的方向走去。  
天没有回答，向后喊了声，“走了，陆。”  
“等等我，天哥！”  
天说着就径直向前走入一片光芒里，夕阳在他的背影轮廓烫上金边，所以他没有看到身后的男孩手忙脚乱地从毛衣口袋里掏出一团闪着金属光芒的银色胶布，分明与之前机修台上的那卷保护带一模一样。他敢肯定，胶带背面也很早就留下机修师和自己的指纹。  
胶带被毫无疑问地抛进了旁边的废纸篓，这件事他已经很熟练，比如前些天被倒空后及时处理掉的蜂蜜瓶。也许保存起来也是件不坏的事，就像抄写在应急手册上那串错了一位数的频率号，连八乙女乐都不确定是传达过程中出了偏差，还是最初就故意写错。  
屋子里的光线从明到暗，风吹着窗子，声音越来越大。陆看着空无一人的庭院，兀自低头笑了一声，眼睛在阴影里泛起猩红杀气。

尾声

“……苹果挞是我自己烤了要送到机修库的，天少爷喜欢吃甜食。对，之前果园的亲戚差人送了太多苹果过来，里面还有一瓶自酿的苹果蜜，我也转给了少爷……”  
薰按下录音笔的暂停键。之前乐拿着笔来兴师问罪，她没来得及听到最后。  
坐在沙发上的龙同样脸色难看，但自责的原因不仅仅是自己毫无察觉地喝下那杯掺了蜂蜜的黑咖啡。他的目光落在手边的另一份材料，上面的鉴定结果仅为七页纸，记录着几乎所有机身铁皮表面都被检测出海洋生物残留，证明曾遭到海水浸泡侵蚀，只有一块残骸除外。  
“确切地说，是静压孔没有遭到过海水浸泡。面积很小，大概是……一块胶带的大小。”  
她想起那个少年沉默地站在那堆还没完全分类的残骸面前。如果机修师没有撒谎，那块去而复返的胶布必定是被现场的另一人重新贴回了不该存在的位置，又被发现真相的人赶在第一时间撕走了；可那时她只顾埋头苦干，研究手头拆得七零八碎的仪表盘，甚至给了掩饰者一个安慰的拥抱。  
“塔台，当夜也没有安排值守的人。”龙艰难地深吸一口气，合上厚厚的调查资料，“联手犯罪？”  
“没有关键性证据，一切只是我们的推测。”薰摇了摇头，她也根本无从判断，只知道这是一起多重巧合叠加的意外，就像之前调查过的许多事故一样，海因里希法则充分显示出它无坚不摧的真理性，只不过这次，又加上了更为折磨的不确定因素，让真相变成了猫箱。

薰的笔尖在报告纸上戳了两下，只落下一滴蓝黑色墨水渍。她实在不知道该写什么，百无聊赖地随手在纸张画下一只目光狡黠的猫，也许应该再加一只，没准还藏着第三只。

Fin.


End file.
